1. Related Application
The chair seat structure of this disclosure is particularly applicable to structures shown in commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 494,568 filed May 13, 1983, and entitled Modular Furniture System.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a plurality of separate components assembled to form a substantially non-warpable, dimensionally adjustable chair seat.
3. Description of Prior Art
Prior art chair seats which the present invention replaces have been comprised of one sheet of laminated wood. The laminated wood is formed into the desired configuration using heat and pressure.
Disadvantages of this prior art construction are that such seats are expensive to form; they are susceptible of warpage and, consequently, frequently unusable; they are difficult to mount to the supporting frame; and they are not adjustable. For example, if a formed chair seat is out of tolerance it must often be scrapped. Such scrappage imposes a severe cost penalty due to the investment the manufacturer has made in the purchase of the laminate, the forming of the laminate and, frequently, transporting the formed seat to the point of assembly. Also, such formed chair seats take up a good deal of space for transport and storage.